Dudley's Little Witch
by A Violin Geek
Summary: What if Dudley had a daughter who just so happened to be a witch? Where would that witch go? Why Hogwarts of course! Follow Violet Dursley as she goes through life at the famous Hogwarts School. From talking hats, to unfair Quidditch games, read about the crazy days at Hogwarts, for better or for worse. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy holidays everyone! What've you been doing over winter break? Me, I've been reading, (duh) writing, (duh again) ****watching** **rewatching the Harry Potter movies, and texting "Happy Christmas Harry!" to all of my friends over and over. Anyways, my oh so wonderful friend, Marie E. Brooke tricked me into writing for a challenge and then entered me in the challenge without my knowing. (Don't worry, I got her back :))So I have been anxiously adding "sandals" into my first version of this story. Anyways, this is for the ****The Randomly Generated Prompts Challenge and my prompt was "sandals." Read on! While I continue watching the Order of Phoenix. **

Dudley Dursley was perfectly normal, thank you very much. And his wife, Julia Dursley was also perfectly normal. With two perfectly normal people, it would only make sense if their child was also perfectly normal. It was common sense.

And that was why Dudley refused to listen to Harry's warning that their child might be magical.

"Look Harry, my parents weren't magical, I'm not magical, neither is Julia, so our child _is not_ going to be magical. I won't allow it," he said firmly.

"Dudley, I'm magical, your aunt was magical, your uncle was magical, and - look, it's not for certain, just keep it in mind that your family was full of magical blood," finished Harry, rubbing his forehead.

"No. No! I won't allow it!" he repeated, his voice now shaking a bit. "I-I'll stamp it out if I have to! Just stay away from me and my family, Harry! Keep your kind away from us!" Dudley yelled. His face was a chalky white now and he was slowly backing away from this - this wizard. Even thinking the word made him shudder.

Harry stared thoughtfully at his cousin for a few seconds and then spoke quietly, almost too quiet to hear. "Is that really what you would do if your child was magical, Dudley? Make him or her feel like an alien? Tell them that they're a monster? Are you going to turn into your parents and abuse your child? _Big D?_" Harry sighed and turned, walking several steps away from his speechless cousin. "Look Dudley, I know that you're better than Vernon and Petunia. I know that you are, so, don't just follow your parents for everything."

Dudley turned, feeling overwhelmed as memories of his childhood raced through his mind. "I-I can't raise a wizard, Harry. I-I can't!" With those words hanging in the air, he collapsed into a plush armchair. Harry walked over and knelt next to his cowering cousin.

"But you'll have help. We'll always help you, Big D."

Dudley smiled wanly, somewhat soothed by Harry's words. "Yeah. I guess," he managed to croak. "I guess."

She was born in July. July 30. Just a day before her godfather's birthday. She was born on July 30 with a proud father and a tired mother sitting in the hospital, both crying out in joy as their cute little baby was brought into the world. She was soon named Violet, one more flower to add to the family. When her father held her in his steady arms, her bright, crystal-blue eyes pierced his own with a wisdom far older than her age; almost as if she knew what her father had said about her just a few days earlier. How he didn't want her. When her father saw those eyes - those bright blue eyes full of wisdom - he melted and made a promise: No matter what sort of strange species she was, she would always be his little girl.

The next day, when the rude, cranky nurse came to take her away from her father's arms (the nurse who was trying to hit on Dudley), Violet's bright blue eyes flashed, and the nurse was immediately wrapped up in the baby blanket meant for Violet herself. Another flash of her eyes and the poor nurse was sucking on a bottle, happy as could be. A few seconds later, she was reverted to her original state - which was a very surprised nurse. She began to scream, running out the door and down the hall as fast as she could. (Adding in the fact that she was running with a too-small blanket wrapped tight around her ankles, she was slower than a turtle.) Dudley stared at his little girl in shock before giving her a wide smile. He had never liked that flirty nurse anyways.

Julia, who had been watching this scene with a horrified (and slightly amused) look on her face, shook her head as he gathered up the baby in his arms. "So, do you like her?" she asked worriedly.

Dudley pondered on this for a moment. _I never said that I couldn't raise a witch. _His face split into a wide grin. "She's just darling."

* * *

"Bag? Jumper? Owl?" Julia listed off nervously.

"Yes Mum, geez," Violet said hurriedly to her anxious mother.

"Books?"

Violet sighed, "Yes…"

"School robes?"

"Yes…"

"Your lucky socks and _Witch Model _sandals?"

"_Yes_ \- wait, what?!" Violet quickly turned to make sure that no one had heard. "Shush Mother! No one but you know about them!" Fuming, she continued to lecture her mother about the do's and don'ts of raising a preteen witch. First don't: Don't mention embarrassing "lucky" items in a public place.

Dudley observed the two, thoroughly amused at their banter. Violet had become quite the little beauty with her bright blue eyes and her mother's blacker-than-black hair. But then again, Dudley had always thought that she was beautiful, brilliant, smart, kind, and funny. He could be a little too proud of his little girl.

"All right then, Violet, your mother and I are going to miss you, but I want to make a few things clear," Dudley started off gruffly, "first, beware of the boys-ooff!" he exclaimed as he was cut off by a fierce hug from his daughter.

"I'm going to miss you Daddy, I'm really going to miss you," she whispered into his shoulder. Dudley's eyes widened and melted just like when he first saw her.

"I'm going to miss you too sweet-pea. I'm really going to miss you," he whispered into the brisk air before straightening up and wiping his eyes. "Hey, now don't cry, I can't stand it when you cry," he reassured his daughter, despite the fact that he was the one wiping furiously at his eyes. "Now, we're going to write to you every day until you don't want us to. Okay? Good. Now, send us a list with anything that you want and we'll send it to you as soon as we get it. Don't cry honey-bunch, don't cry." With that, Violet looked earnestly into the soft eyes of her father and smiled. Around that time, the shrill whistle of the train broke both father and daughter out of their little bubble. "Go on, go with Rose and Lily," Dudley said roughly, holding in his tears. Violet slowly turned and began to walk towards her cousin and friend. Suddenly, she froze, turned around, and sprinted back into her father's arms.

"I love you," she said, regarding him with an air of seriousness that sent a chill down Dudley's back. Her eyes, instead of being crystal clear like the sky, were full of something far beyond her years.

The moment passed and Violet was lugging her trunk into the train. She waved at him, jumping into the train just as it began to move, spewing smoke into the air, until it became a mere speck in the horizon.

Dudley stood there, staring at the now-empty platform, until Harry walked over and clapped him on the shoulder. "She'll be all right Dudders, don't worry," Harry assured him. Dudley glanced fleetingly at his cousin before turning his gaze back on the train tracks.

"Of course she's going to be fine. She's my little witch."

**And there we go! Please review and let me know if I should make this a MC or keep it a one-shot. If you want me to make it a MC then can you please give me ideas for the next chapter? Thanks! *Yawns* Well, I should go to bed, my birthday's tomorrow! *Dramatically* Goodbye Fanfiction! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, since people have followed this story, I have decided to continue it about Violet's life at Hogwarts. Thank you to those who did read this story as well as the people who followed, favorited, or reviewed.**

**KnockturnSeller: First off, I like your pen name. Second, thank you so much for the review! Yay!**

**Marie E. Brooke: *Gasp* You finally remembered my birthday! Even though you posted happy birthday a day before, you were close! I appreciate the effort.**

**And onto the story! Please R&amp;R! I need OCs!**

**Oh wait, forgot the disclaimer again. Anyways, I don't own Harry Potter, that would be awesome, but I don't.**

"Dursley, Violet!" Professor McGonagall, the rather stern and old headmistress called out into the hall. Violet gulped and turned once more to Lily.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine!" her cousin loudly whispered. Violet gave a weak smile and inched her way towards the lady and the hat. Trembling slightly, she sat down on the wooden stool as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Hmmm," sounded a voice in her head. Violet nearly jumped out of her seat and frantically looked around for the source of the voice. "Oh don't worry, little one, it is only me! The Sorting Hat!"

Violet blinked. _Seriously? And why do I have a talking hat on my head?_ She thought. "Why, to sort you of course!" Violet's eyes widened. _Oh of course, how silly of me. The hat can read my mind? Why didn't I think of that before?_ "No need to be sarcastic little one, now, onto the sorting." Violet sighed, hopefully this wouldn't take long.

"So, related to Harry Potter, daughter of Dudley and Julia Dursley, and a little spitfire, aren't you?" Violet rolled her eyes._ Duh._ "There was no need to answer that, it was a rhetorical question. Now, you would do well in Ravenclaw, you have a wisdom about you that I don't see in most," _well then put me in Ravenclaw!_ Violet thought angrily, "but, but, I can see that you have a thirst to prove yourself, much like your uncle. So, maybe, SL-wait. Is that bravery I see? Oh yes I do, lots and lots of bravery. Since you are so much like your uncle, I think that I'll put you in the house that best suited him, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. A huge explosion came from the table with the red and gold decorations. She could see Cousin James whooping with a group of his gangly friends.

Grinning, Violet made her way down to sit next to Rose. "Good job," her older friend whispered, "Gryffindor is the best house of them all! Everybody knows that!" Unknowingly, Rose had just made a gaping hole in Violet's confidence. She didn't know that Gryffindor was the best house. She didn't even know the other houses and what they were known for. Suddenly she felt a bolt of red hot anger at her father. Why didn't he educate her? Why didn't he tell her more about Hogwarts? Why? Why?! But just as suddenly as it came the anger disappeared as she envisioned her dad's hopeful, sweet, and proud face. Still, she was worried. How far behind was she?

"Potter, Lily!" Professor called. Violet quickly looked up, not wanting to miss any of her cousin's sorting. Lily nervously made her way up to the hat and timidly perched on the stool. For what seemed like forever, the hat and her conversed. Then, the hat opened it's mouth and shouted out one word.

"Gryffindor!" everyone at the table lept up, including Violet. Everyone was excited to receive yet another Potter. Grinning from side to side, Lily practically skipped down towards the table to sit next to Violet.

"Well done Lily, well done!" James said pompously, as a rather good imitation of Uncle Percy. Everyone chortled and sat down, waiting for the last few first years to be sorted. After a Zingha, Peter, Professor McGonagall put away the stool and hat and stood in the headmaster's place.

"Now, in the words of our late Professor Dumbledore, let the feast begin!" she spoke with a twinkle in her eyes. Every single student cheered as food began to fill the plates.

"Wait, what?" Violet said in wonder.

"Oh, this is just some house elf magic, now, let's eat!" Rose shouted. Violet grinned and began to fill her plate with all sorts of delicious food.

About an hour later, after desert, everyone stretched back and began to sleepily converse. At that same time, Professor McGonagall stood up. "Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that magic should not be used in the corridors between classes." As Professor McGonagall droned on, Violet sleepily turned to look at Mr. Argus Filch, a very old man with a rather nasty face. However, what she was really looking for was his cat, Mrs. Norris that Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron had told her and Lily about. But, the cat wasn't there.

"Um, Rose, how come Mrs. Norris isn't here anymore?" she whispered. Rose discreetly looked at her out of the corner of her eye and whispered back out of the corner of her mouth.

"She died quite a while ago. She was old when Dad and Uncle Harry were at Hogwarts, and that was twenty years ago."

Violet was satisfied with this explanation and drowsily looked back up at Professor McGonagall. Thankfully, her long and boring speech was over and it was time to go up to bed. As Freddy Weasley, (Percy and Penelope's son) led the first years up to the common room, Violet turned this way and that, looking at all the interesting sites. Moving pictures, ghosts, a filthy mouthed poltergeist, and things that she didn't even have names for. Finally, they stopped in front of a painting of a rather overweight woman.

"Password?" she asked.

"Dumbledore's Army," Freddy said clearly. After nodding once, the painting swung open revealing a large, circular, cozy room. "Now then! Girls up the stairs to the left, and same for boys but on the right. Good night everyone!" Freddy called before rushing over to Alexandra Wood.

Violet smiled a bit at Freddy's boyish love and then rushed up the stairs, side by side with Lily. She just knew that Hogwarts was going to be just as good as she'd hoped.

**And there you go. I was trying to incorporate the kids of the original characters. As you can probably see. Also, Violet's sarcastic nature is based on my dear friend Jay-Chan, or Marie E. Brooke. You do not know how sarcastic and funny that girl can get. One time I shared a document to two of her emails, and she spent the entire time switching emails and dissing the other email to try and convince me that she had an evil self who was trying to pretend to be her. Hence the name Jay-Chan. Anywho, I know that there wasn't a lot of actiony stuff, but I'll try to make the next chapter much better! Please review with ideas and OCs!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! How are you? How was your winter break? How was your New Years? Are you sad or excited to be back at school? I feel hyper right now. ANYWAYS, I'm sorry for not updating on Sunday, I kind of fell asleep. Anyways, I'm going to try to update every Sunday, but it might get irregular. LIKE ME. So, thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites! Please, please, please review! It will bring me joy, and to all that reviewed or followed or favorited, here are some cookies. (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) I'm sorry that they're not blue. But, here we are! Oh and would you like this story to be Scorily or Scorose? **

Violet really hated Evan Ancrum. Everything about him, from that ruly, sandy hair to that annoying smirk. But, of course, they had the exact same schedule. And they were paired up in Charms. Wonderful.

"Now Miss Dursley, you must at least _try_ to have a good attitude with Mr. Ancrum," the squeaky, tiny, and down right excitable professor chirped. Violet humphed once more and turned her back to Evan.

Evan gave her his smirk once more and turned innocently towards Professor Flitwick with his baby blue eyes wide open. "Oh don't worry Professor, I'm sure that Violet and I will work wonderfully together. And did I ever mention that those robes really make your complexion look stunning?" Professor Flitwick visibly heightened, before strutting but towards his desk.

Now Evan turned back to Violet. "Alright Dursley, let's try to get through five minutes without you blowing something up." Violet glared back and turned up her freckled nose while pulling out her wand. She loved her twelve inch beechwood and unicorn hair wand. In her option, it was much better than Evan's cedar and dragon heartstring one. But, they would soon see who was better at making things fly.

Evan pointed his wand at the feather and said softly, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The feather rose and hovered about half a foot in the air. Evan beamed and smirked at Julia. "Beat that Dursley." Julia turned up her nose.

"Easily, _Ancrum_." Rolling her eyes, she pointed her wand at the feather pretending to be completely above this spell. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Nothing happened. She could just feel Evan's smirk on her neck and tried once more, accidently skipping the g. "Windarium Leviosa!"

Suddenly, the feather burst into flames and started shooting purple sparks that spread onto their homework. "Aguamenti! Aguamenti!" Professor Flitwick squealed. Soon, Violet and Evan were both drenched. "Ah yes, and for homework Miss Dursley, practice your pronunciation, your movements, and -oh, just practice everything." Violet bit her lip and rushed out, holding in her angry tears. But as she huddled next to an empty picture, Evan rushed up to her.

"Oh just be quiet Ancrum!" she muttered. Evan simply held out a waterlogged notebook and quill.

"You dropped this," he said nonchalantly before adding with a fleeting smile, "and nice fail Dursley." Violet's mouth dropped, and then shouted at his disappearing frame.

"Oh shut up!"

Violet knew the minute that she stepped into the Herbology classroom that she was going to fail. For one thing, it was a class about gardening. BORING. Also, she killed every plant that she laid her hands on. Oh well, at least the professor was supposed to be good. At least that's what she thought, until he ran in, late, frantically looking for his wand that he was holding.

Finally, after he relocated his wand, he turned to the class with a flushed face. "Er, so I'm um, Professor Longbottom, and um, I teach Herbology," he stuttered out nervously. Violet couldn't keep in her giggles. LONGBOTTOM? Who names their kid that? Unfortunately, she'd laughed a little louder than she'd meant to. The entire class was staring at her along with the professor. She quickly flushed and mumbled an apology. "Well then," Professor Longbottom continued after a bemused look at Violet, "I want us to start by reading page seven in your textbook, and then we'll-"

"Reading? Boring!" a Slytherin boy yelled out. All the Slytherins laughed/grunted and started yelling out insults.

"Why should we take orders from a Longbottom?!"

"I heard that when you were at Hogwarts you failed every class but Herbology!"

Suddenly, Lily stood up with her hair whipping around her and her eyes flashing. "How dare you! You really ought to have more respect for Neville Longbottom, a fighter against Voldemort, the killer of Nagini, and a best friend of my father, Harry Potter!" The room instantly hushed, leaving half the class staring at Lily, and half the class staring at Professor Longbottom.

"So, is it true then! Did you do all the things that she claims?" a Ravenclaw boy yelled out. Professor Longbottom blushed and humbly nodded.

"Well, er, you see, I had a lot of help, but I guess, yeah," he mumbled. The class stared at him with a newfound respect.

"Whoa," a small girl from Hufflepuff breathed. Lily nodded impressively.

"And that's not all," she continued, "he was also the leader of Dumbledore's Army, and a fighter at the Ministry of Magic, when the Death Eaters attacked it for the prophecy."

"Wow," the Slytherin boy who started it all said with his eyes open wide with wonder. "Um, I'm really sorry sir, I didn't know that you did all of those things." Neville gave a rueful smile and looked with appreciation at Lily.

"All right," he began, "let's start again, shall we? I am Neville Longbottom. I will be your professor of Herbology for your years at Hogwarts. I have done many things in my life, but Herbology will always be my passion. I am going to try my hardest to spark a passion in you. Now, let's all read page seven, and then we will do an activity involving what you read, so read carefully. All right then."

For the duration of the class, no matter what they were doing, whenever Violet looked up, Professor Longbottom had on a gentle, caring smile. Even when she accidently stabbed a plant and knocked over a tree. She now knew that it was true. He was one of the best professors at Hogwarts.

Violet was really starting to question the Potter's choice in friends. Until now, they'd shown her a hippogryph named Buckbeak, a house elf named Kreacher, invisible horses called Thestrals, hyper wizards and witches that threw themselves to their feet, and even a dragon. But, she really didn't know what to think when Lily went to show her their family friends: a giant and his half-brother half-giant named Grawp and Hagrid. This was sure to be a new experience.

"Now, be careful about Grawp, he can get excited meeting new people, and if he picks you up, just stay calm and yell at him to put you down. He's really just a sweetheart," Lily assured. Violet stared at her with wide eyes.

"Wonderful," she whispered.

"Hagrid!" Lily called at a wooden hut. Violet stared at her.

"Um Lily, I'm really not sure if this is a good - bloody hell" and then her voice faltered as a giant, bushy man came sprinting at them full speed.

"Lily! How er you? How's ye family?" the man yelled roughly.

Lily beamed. "Oh, just wonderful Hagrid. Where's Grawp? I brought my cousin to meet you!" Hagrid walked right up to them and picked them both up with a bone-crushing hug. After Violet escaped, he peered into her face.

"A Dursley er you? Yup, I can see it in er face. I ave to admit, you turned out better than I expected." Violet stared right back at him.

"So, a half-giant, are you?" she asked sassily. Hagrid chuckled.

"Yup, las' time I checked, now, let's go see Grawpy, ee's probably gone crazy waitin'."

"Grawpy! Come out you big ol' lump!" Hagrid shouted into the forest. Violet turned to her cousin nervously.

"Er, Lily," she whispered, "are you sure that this is safe? I mean, aren't giants supposed to be vicious? And aren't we in the Forbidden Forest? Like, isn't it called the _Forbidden Forest_ for a reason?" Lily stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Of course it's safe! We're with Hagrid! He knows all the creatures in here, and Grawp is the sweetest giant out there. He's about as dangerous as Albus's socks!" Not at all reassured, Violet continued to follow Hagrid through the deep, dark, and creepy forest. Until all of a sudden, the ground flew away from her and she went flying through the air.

**Voila! I hope that it was okay. So, since school is starting, I'll probably only be able to update once a week. I'll try for every Sunday evening, but if it comes late than I'm really sorry! It might be irregular as I'm going to have a really busy water polo schedule for the next few weeks. Please review! And I'm really sorry about the Hagrid accent. I really have no idea how to imitate it. BYE BYE! And have a wonderful evening of homework, that I really should get back to doing. *sigh* IXL TIME EVERYONE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Ugh, I'm tired. We always get the worst game schedules ever, so I had two back to back water polo games in the RAIN. It was wet, cold, and tiring. But, it's always wet, cold, and tiring, so I guess it wasn't any different. Anyways, I've been getting follows and favorites, but hardly any reviews! Thanks to Marie E. Brooke, Lunaz, and Knockturn Seller for reviewing. Please guys! This might sound really selfish, but I can see that this story is getting plenty of views, so can some people please, please review? Anyfish, still, thank you guys for even checking out this story. I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not J.K. Rowling and I sadly don't own any characters except for my OCs. **

**Onto the story!**

"AHHHH!" Violet screamed as she was swung through the air, being held by a large and extremely strong grip.

"GRAWPY!" she heard Hagrid shout from down below. "PUT 'ER DOWN!" However, she remained in the air. Suddenly, a high voice pierced the air amidst the chaos.

"GRAWP!" Lily hollered. "PUT. HER. DOWN. I'll count to three, but that's all you get! One." Violet looked wildly at her cousin, who was staring up at Grawp, her wand held in front of her as if ready to attack him at moment's notice. "Two. Don't make me say three," she said dangerously.

With a deep sigh that made her hair fly up in all directions, Grawp put Violet down with surprising gentleness. When her feet met solid ground again, she frantically scrambled over to Lily. "Are you okay?" Lily asked her traumatized cousin worriedly as she brushed off pine needles and dirt from Violet's clothes.

Violet stared at her disbelievingly. "Oh yeah, definitely; I was just almost killed by a giant, but yeah, sure. I'm definitely fine. Totally fine. Never felt better." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Lily rolled her eyes at Violet's melodramatics. "Oh, he was never going to do anything. He was just excited to meet you."

Violet shook her head, sighing. "You guys really need to get new friends," she mumbled. Lily just rolled her eyes again and dragged Violet over to properly introduce her to the giant.

"Grawpy, Violet. Grawpy, say hello," Hagrid said cheerfully. Violet winced slightly as the giant lumbered over to her.

"Hi, Grawp," she mumbled.

"IOET!" he yelled. Violet glanced over at Lily, who flashed her a strained smile and nodded. Violet turned back.

"That's right, VIOLET."

"IOET!"

Violet sighed. "We'll work on it."

* * *

After getting back to the tower, Violet and Lily went to the common room to do some homework. However, in the middle of their potions essay on the uses of bezoars, they were rudely interrupted by the one and only Evan Ancrum.

"So, Dursley, trying to make sure that you don't fail at least one class? Who's your tutor? The red-head dwarf from the Weird Sisters?" he scoffed.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Ancrum. I bet that I can still whip your arse in - in, um, Quidditch," she blurted out, and immediately wanted to clamp a hand over her mouth. Who was she kidding? She didn't even know what Quidditch _was; _had only heard some of her classmates briefly reference it when chatting to one another.

"Oh really," Evan smirked.

"Um, yeah," she mumbled, cursing her big fat mouth and her stupid pride. She was not looking forward to making a fool of herself in the Quidditch pitch.

"Well, then, it's on. Gather up a team and it's yours against mine. Five o'clock, Friday. Don't be late." With those threatening words hanging in the air, Evan sauntered off, leaving Violet and Lily sitting there speechless as the flickering flames slowly faded to glowing embers.

* * *

"PLEASE Lily! I need a Seeker! Rose, Albus and I are going to be the Chasers, Colin Finnegan and Roger Thomas are the Beaters, and James is going to be the Keeper, so all we need is you!" Violet pleaded, completely at the mercy at her cousin.

Lily sighed. "Violet, I'm rubbish at Quidditch, and I don't even like it! I find it stupid!"

"But your Harry Potter's daughter! Your dad was the best seeker Hogwarts ever saw! Please Lily! Just this once!" Violet cried, no matter how reckless it was, she wasn't going to lose to Evan Ancrum. His already big head didn't need to get any bigger.

Lily finally rolled her eyes and smiled small smile. "Fine. But just because I'm your cousin and you're going to be humiliated." Violet smiled and decided to ignore that last insult.

"Okay! Let's get practicing. So, who knows what a Quaffle is?"

* * *

"No! Violet! You shoot at the other goals! Albus! Do you even KNOW how to fly?! And Rose! You aren't supposed to shoot at the ground! Oh my god. COLIN! ROGER! YOU DON'T HIT PEOPLE WITH YOUR BATS! YOU HIT THE BLUDGERS! No… LILY! YOU DON'T CATCH ALBUS'S HEAD! YOU CATCH THE SNITCH!" James, the only person with knowledge of Quidditch, screamed. Panting, the mangled Quidditch team made their way to the ground to huddle in a sad little circle.

"This is hopeless," Colin sighed. Roger nodded began to put his bat on the ground.

"No!" Violet said desperately. "Please, guys, it might seem hopeless now, but I can't just let Evan win. Please, let's just practice for one more hour, and if it isn't ANY better, than we'll stop and just show up at the game."

The rest of the team looked at their optimistic leader, and then at their own tired, hopeless faces. But Violet was their friend, and Gryffindors do not abandon their friends in times of need.

Lily walked up to Violet and clapped her on the shoulder. "Alright. Let's get this thing over with."

* * *

On the day of the Quidditch match, Violet's team was quieter than usual. At breakfast, no one ate. During class, no one talked. At dinner, they began getting ready. Wearing borrowed Quidditch gear, they slowly made their way to the pitch. While they waited very quietly for Evan's team, Violet began to get nervous.

"Why did I take the bloody dare?" she whispered to Lily. Lily in turn gave a scared smile.

"Because you're bloody stupid," she replied. Violet smiled. Typical Lily. Just in time, Evan's team of Slytherins sauntered onto the Quidditch pitch. Like mini tin soldiers, they stood stoically in a straight line. Scrambling, Violet's team made a crooked line as the two leaders met in between them.

Evan's mouth turned up into a twisted smirk. "Get ready to get your arse whupped, Dursley," he spat. Violet glared.

"Oh really. Well, just make sure not to run away to your mommies when you see how good we are."

Evan scoffed. "Let's just do this quickly, I need to go and do something worth my time."

With Alexandra Wood as the referee, the two teams faced each other in the air. The Quaffle was released. Then one word: chaos.

Of course, this was Violet's team's strategy. Since their actual skills were lacking, just confuse the other team as much as they could. The air was full of blurs of multicolored robes and bats flying around. Colin whacked Evan with his bat while Robert drove his handle into the keeper's butt. As her team caused chaos, Violet had taken the Quaffle and scored seven times.

"No! What! REF!" Evan managed before being choked by mud James had conjured up. Alexandra just stared in astonishment as the two teams fought like two cats squabbling in a mud puddle. Suddenly, a red and gold blur sped past her, chasing a golden ball. Lily had found the snitch in the midst of chaos.

Of course, Evan, the other seeker tried to stop her, but Albus grabbed his collar and started tickling him. As Evan collapsed with forced giggles, Lily swiped at the Snitch, once, twice, a third time, and then she missed again, almost falling off her broom. Her jaw clenched and she swiped one last time at the annoying snitch. Of course, she caught it. As Violet's team fell to the ground, cheering, Evan's dismayed team picked themselves out of the mud and trees and crawled to safe ground.

Violet sauntered up to Evan's crouched body, "I guess that this time it was your arse that got whupped. Nice try, Ancrum, but you'll never be as good as me." Evan scowled, but then suddenly coughed out a slug. In horrified shock, he stared at the slimy creature that had come from his mouth, covered his mouth, and ran to the castle.

Violet grinned. Victory.

* * *

After a small party with her team, Violet made her way to the library where she'd left her box of quills. Suddenly, she heard a deep, angry voice. She froze, and pressed against the cold, stone wall and peered around the corner, only to see a large man wearing a trench coat threatening Evan Ancrum.

"What's a matter with you boy?" the man roughly asked, "You just got beat by a mudblood in a wizard sport! What do I keep telling you?" he said, holding Evan's collar.

"That they are inferior species that shouldn't be allowed at Hogwarts," Evan muttered.

"That's right, and so you're telling me that Potter's mudblood niece beat you?" the man spat. "If the Dark Lord hadn't been killed by the stupid Potter, than you would've been being trained to hunt those stupid animals that just whupped your ass. It was bad enough when you made friends with the blood traitors in the Slytherin house, but now you're playing with mudbloods?"

Violet continued staring with wide eyes. She needed to get help! Suddenly, her trainer squeaked very loudly in the stifling silence. Cringing, she tried to make a quick escape, but the mean man and Evan saw her. Evan's eyes widened.

"Dursley?" he croaked. The man stared at her with narrowed eyes.

"So you're the mudblood," he said with his lip curled in disgust, suddenly he made a move over to her, she winced and prepared herself for the choking hold, when a slender hand shoved her out of the way. She opened her eyes to see Professor Longbottom staring down the man with Evan staring in fright from the background.

Professor Longbottom stared at the man with a cold glare. He pulled out his wand with a flourish and held it out, pointing at the man. "Crabbe? Vincent Crabbe?" he spat. The man who now had a name, Crabbe, (Seriously? Who's named after a crustacean?) stared back at Professor Longbottom.

"So, Longbottom. Become a professor here at this stupid school, have you? It's just like you to take a job for sissies," Crabbe smirked. Professor Longbottom just stared back.

"So, did you plead guilty for your crimes? What excuse did you come up with this time? And are you calling me a sissy? When you, came crawling back to our side? When I actually fought?" Professor said calmly and cooly as Crabbe began to fume. "You know, Crabbe, we have names for men who hurt kids younger, smaller, and weaker than they are. We call them cowards."

"Why, you-" Crabbe yelled before stopping himself. "That boy, is my son, and I can raise him anyway I like!"

As Professor Longbottom and Vincent Crabbe continued arguing, Violet ran over to Evan.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly while checking him for bruises. Instead of thanking her, Evan turned to see his father glaring at him. He quickly wrenched his arm out of her grasp and began to walk away from her over to his father's side.

Suddenly, he stopped and faced her with a pained look. "Stay away from me, you filthy little mudblood."

**Dun dun dun dahhhhh. So, what'd you think? Now that you've read this, there's a nice little box with the word "review" on it. Please click on it and tell my your thoughts. Like it? Hate it? Just please don't be TO harsh. See you next Sunday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! I'm sorry that this is a little late, but I had a crazy weekend. Anyfish, I realized that I made a mistake and put Crabbe instead of Goyle. So, I fixed it in this chapter, but if it get's a little confusing, than just know that Goyle is Evan's father, not Crabbe. Thanks for the views and feedback! If you read this, even if you are a guest, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for OCs and plot. That was depressing.**

**Now onto the chapter!**

Violet froze. She knew Evan was cruel...but not _that _cruel. She knew she shouldn't be taking it personally, but she couldn't help it. Blinking back tears, she felt Professor Longbottom's hand rest comfortably on her shoulder.

"Ancrum, or should I call you Crabbe? Twenty points from Slytherin and report to me five o'clock on Friday for your detention," Professor barked. Evan just glared from his father's side, but Crabbe wasn't so satisfied.

"What?" he thundered. "The boy was just calling the filthy mudblood her name! You take that back Longbottom, or-or else-"

"Or else _what_?" Professor Longbottom interjected. "Report me? For what? Anyways, who do you think they'll believe? Me, a professor at Hogwarts and leader of Dumbledore's Army, or you, a former Death Eater? I'm afraid that you're going to have to cut your visit short, Crabbe. So unless you want me to call the authorities, I suggest you leave. _At once._"

Crabbe glowered, but said nothing. Slowly, he turned to exit the castle, pulling up his coat collar. Suddenly, he spun around and pointed his wand at Professor Longbottom. "One thing, my name is not Crabbe. It's Goyle. Second thing, you'll regret this, Longbottom," he snarled before turning once more to leave.

Professor Longbottom sighed and ran his fingers through his brown hair, leaving it sticking up in odd places. "Ancrum, go to bed. Violet, come with me."

* * *

Somberly, Violet followed Professor Longbottom's soft footsteps up the stairs to his office. "Uh oh." she heard, and she looked up at him. His foot was stuck in one of the trick stairs. "It's been more than twenty years, and I still haven't remembered it," he muttered, yanking out his foot. Violet faintly smiled and then continued walking, lost in thought.

"_Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, frantically checking him over for bruises. Suddenly, Evan jerked his arm out of her grasp and stared coldly at her._

"_Stay away from me, you filthy little mudblood."_

"Violet, VIOLET!" she jumped and looked to see Professor Longbottom staring at her. "Um, we're here," he mumbled nervously. Violet looked up and saw that they were standing in front of his office. Numbly, she walked inside and sat down, hardly seeing all the plants that covered the room. Professor Longbottom sat down and sighed. "So, you befriended Crabbe's son?" he asked wearily.

Violet glanced up. "Well, not really befriended him. We just had rivalries going on. But what's so bad about Evan's father anyways? Also, isn't he Goyle? He said that was his name," She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well," Professor Longbottom started, " first off, to me, Crabbe will be Goyle and Goyle will be Crabbe. They were two twin apes to me. Anyways, you know about the war your uncle fought in, yes?" He paused. "Well, Evan's father was a supporter of Lord Voldemort. He was a Death Eater, a pretty loyal one at that. So, in our seventh year, he would use the Cruciatus Curse on first years. I would stop him. And him and his friends would beat me up for that." His tone was bitter, but it seemed to her that his voice trembling just a little bit.

"When Voldemort fell, he crossed over to our side, saying that he'd been under the Imperius Curse, that he didn't know what he was doing. Um, the Ministry didn't want to just send him to Azkaban as he was only seventeen or eighteen, so they basically had him go on parole. He didn't deserve that easy of a punishment. If you'd seen what he did, Violet, then you would've wanted to have killed him right then and there. _I _saw what he did. He tortured innocent kids. And then he denied it. He put the blame on others. I hate him for his cowardice."He spat out the last words with such venom that even Violet was surprised. Professor Longbottom turned away and stared darkly at the blazing fire. "I lost my friends to his friends. Fred, Colin, Tonks, Remus, and so many more." There, Professor stopped, staring brokenly at his clenched hands. "As you can see, Violet, he still supports the Dark Lord. He believes that muggles are an inferior species. I have no doubt that he will come after me. But this time, I'm going to fight back."

Violet stared at him with a mixture of awe and terror. "B-But Professor, why did _Evan_ call me, um, that word? I know that he isn't evil! I know it!"

Professor Longbottom looked at her, biting his lip. "You know, your Evan Ancrum reminds me of an old classmate of mine: Draco Malfoy."

"He's not _my _Evan," she said immediately, causing Professor Longbottom to raise an eyebrow. She plowed on, "You mean, Scorpius's father? Uncle Harry's enemy? Evan isn't evil!" Violet burst out.

Professor Longbottom let out a weary sigh. "Harry is a great man. I admire him and would easily die for him, but he didn't tell you all about Malfoy. Yes, he was a school bully. He was mean, spiteful, but he was also taught by his family. He was told by his father how muggles were dirty folk who should all be killed off. His mother was a weak woman who taught him to follow the Dark Lord but to stick close to her. To be a coward. His aunt told him that purebloods were the only people worth living.

Draco was a bad person sometimes, yes, but he was also just a scared, lost boy, who was being forced by his family and master to do things that he hated. He never killed Dumbledore even though he had the chance. He never revealed Harry's identity when he knew that it was him. In some aspects, he was a truly good person. It was just hidden by darker qualities."

Violet stared at him, furrowing her eyebrows. "So, you're saying that Evan's parents are crazy and his aunt is a murderer, and he's a good person who's acting bad because he's a coward?" she asked.

Neville sighed. "Just-Just don't resent him for things that he says. He doesn't know any better. He's just a lost eleven year old boy. Now off to bed with you. It's past curfew."

* * *

"Violet, Violet!" Lily snapped her fingers impatiently in front of the dazed girl's face.

"Huh? What?" Violet mumbled, going out of her reverie. Lily glared at her.

"What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" she yelled. "You aren't talking back, you aren't being annoying, you're just being a lump of - a lump of blah! You aren't acting like yourself at all!"

Violet just stared, not even getting angry at that true, but harsh description of herself. "Nothin'" she murmured. Lily glared and sighed angrily.

"Fine than. Be that way! You know, you could just tell me that Evan called you a you-know-what instead of keeping it bottled up," she eventually said, her voice getting softer and more gentle.

Violet glanced up at her with wide eyes. "How in Merlin's saggy sweatpants did you know!" she yelled in astonishment.

Lily smirked. "Oh come on. I'm Lily Potter! I have all around this school!" she finished impressively with an air of self confidence. Violet just rolled her eyes.

"Was it Professor Longbottom who told your parents or a student who over heard and told you," she asked.

"What? What are you talking ab-fine. It was Professor Longbottom." Lily mumbled dejectedly. "But, are you sure that you're okay? That's a pretty harsh word. Especially since you liked him."

Violet gaped at her cousin. "Wait, what?! Why does everyone keep saying that?!" she screamed, causing many worried looks over at the two girls.

Lily giggled. "Oh, it's so obvious! Everyone knew since that first Charms class! The more you guys "hated" each other, the more obvious it became!"

Violet stared at her. "I don't like him!" she protested.

Lily just smiled. "Sure you don't." Violet closed her eyes with annoyance and suddenly sprang up from her seat on the dirt.

"Oh it's on, Potter," she muttered, smiling evilly. Lily's eyes widened.

"Wait, what? Ahh! Dumbledore's beard!" she screamed as Violet began to tickle her. "No! Stop! Violet Dursley!" Panting, she broke free and began to sprint away from her cousin's outstretched arms.

"Oh come here Lily! You deserve this punishment and you know it!" Violet laughed, chasing her squealing cousin around and around a tree, before she smashed into a minescule, messily robed body. Hastily, she looked up at the flushed face of… Evan Ancrum. Of course.

"What are you doing here, Crabbe?" she spat, scrambling to her feet while brushing off her robes and trying to not blush.

"Well, actually, you were the one who barreled into me," Evan muttered, snobbishly brushing off wood chips and dried grass from his trainers and clothes. "It's Ancrum, by the way, not Crabbe or Goyle. Longbottom was wrong about my father. His name is Gregory Goyle. Not Crabbe. Crabbe died when he was eighteen," he added. (Was it just her, or was there a bit of wistfulness in his tone that was mixed in with the nonchalance?)

Violet just glared. "Still, even if you aren't lying, why is your surname Ancrum? Are you scared to live up to your name?" She shot out at firing speed. Evan swallowed.

"No, it-it's my mother's name," he whispered.

"Where's your mother now? Did she run away because you and your dad chased her away? Was she disgusted by your presence? By how your dad hurt and killed innocent kids?" Violet continued, even though part of her conscience felt for the boy whose eyes were widening with shock and...hurt.

"No," he whispered. "no, she-she didn't leave me. She loved me. She - " He took a deep breath, then suddenly turned to her with narrowed eyes, as if just remembering that she was the enemy. His eyes, once brimming with unshed tears, were now as hard as diamond. "Whatever, Dursley. I-I just came to tell you, um, my father is going to get revenge on Professor Longbottom and you, and it-it's not going to be pretty." With that, he spun around and stalked away.

Violet stared at him in confusion.

His hands were trembling.

* * *

"I just don't get it!" Violet exclaimed to Professor Longbottom. "Why would he get all worked up over his mom? I bet that she's just as evil as him," she added venomously. She thought of a witch covered in boils and moles and a nasty smile, and felt a bit better.

Professor Longbottom sighed. "You know, Violet, I didn't know that Crabbe died. I guess that I did mix them up." He scratched his head sheepishly. "It's a bit shocking, I guess," he admitted. "I did hate him, but then, when Harry told me about what happened in the Room of Requirement…" He trailed off, seeing Violet's confused look. "Never mind. I guess that I wanted to believe that Crabbe was alive. Even though he was pretty bad, he was my classmate. Me believing that he was alive and a father was my way of forgiving him." He sighed. "War sucks. Your enemies become your friends, and your friends your enemies. It's...really complicated, to say the least." For once, he looked like a frustrated young man ranting about his troubles, and not the (slightly odd one, well, according to some kids) professor he was. He stared moodily at his now-cold black tea.

There was awkward silence. Violet coughed. "Wait, so Crabbe died?" she said lamely, mainly to make conversation. Suddenly, the door flew open and Evan Ancrum stumbled into Professor's office, his hair sticking up and his face flushed.

"I need Violet," he muttered, his eyes glazed and delirious, not seeing Violet, but before she could tell him that she was here, he turned to Professor Longbottom. "Professor… I need to talk to you."

**And… Cut! Huzzah! I've finished! What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know with your reviews! Anyfish, thank you to Marie E. Brooke for some suggestions. Now she's forcing me to say, *glances at script* Thank you to my wonderful beta, Marie E. Brooke. Have a happy Monday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! How are you guys? I'm going to publish a Georgelina oneshot after this, so please check it out. Anyways, enjoy this chapter, I was partially asleep while writing this, so be warned. Also, thanks so much you guys, this story now has 10 reviews! Thank's so much for the support.**

**Reviews:**

**sweetie747: Aww, thanks so much! That means a lot to me! I'm sure that your writing is just as good or probably better than mine, but still, thanks so much!**

**Marie E. Brooke: Really. You weren't forcing me? Anyfish, you did not find out the Crabbe/Goyle mistake! I did! And you didn't even look it up like you promised! You were too lazy so I had to! And stop naming all the things that you did. It's not nice to brag!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Dang, I hate writing that. **

**Anyways, read on!**

"_I need Violet. Professor… I need to talk to you."_

Professor Longbottom and Violet stared at the disheveled boy. However, Professor Longbottom was the first to break out of the stupor and approach the trembling Slytherin.

"What do you need, boy," he asked kindly, despite the fact that he'd just been telling horrific stories about Evan's father.

Evan stumbled backwards, still not seeing Violet huddled in a plush chair. "He-He's threatening to hand me over to his Death Eater friends. Th-They want to hunt you down, Professor. They want to-to kill you."

Violet gasped and then immediately clapped her hand over her mouth. She'd forgotten that she should stay silent. Evan spun around and for the first time, saw Violet. "Dursley," he whispered.

Violet cleared her throat awkwardly and turned away. Why was she blushing?

"Yeah. Um, well, yeah." she mumbled. _Seriously? Yeah, um, well, yeah?_ She lectured herself in her brain. But this was Evan Ancrum. Why did she care?

Professor Longbottom cleared his throat and broke the awkward silence that'd settled on the three like heavy fog. "Violet, do you mind if Mr. Ancrum and I have a little chat?" he murmured to Violet's ear. Violet was about to protest, but then realized that it was a question with only one answer.

"Oh. Fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Professor." She then turned and wandered out of the door. And then turned right around and pressed her ear to the now closed door.

"Professor," she faintly heard through the thick, heavy, wooden door. "you need to leave. My father has friends. Old Death Eaters. They all want revenge. On you." She then heard a dry chuckle from Professor Longbottom.

"Why, I'm honored that they want revenge on me. Why me and not more important people like Harry, or Draco, or Ron?" he asked, chuckling despite the solum situation. Violet heard a soft padding sound, like footsteps on soft carpet.

"I-I don't know, Professor. They were talking about you being a wimp who wasn't worthy to be a wizard." There, Evan paused. "Erm, no offense sir."

"And none taken. Well, so they think that I'm a wimp, do they? Those dirty, cowardly scoundrels." Professor Longbottom spat.

"But Professor," Evan asked. "what are you going to do? They're coming for you. They want to hurt you. Father wants me to be sent to a different school. He says that I'm not acting like a pureblood." Violet heard the squeaking of a person rising from a chair.

"Well, I don't suppose I can do much anything. Don't worry. I won't let Gregory Goyle hurt me, nor you," Professor Longbottom said heavily, before sighing. "I'm not going to let him do anything. No one is going to get hurt from your father anymore."

Violet backed away from the door and ran back to her dormitory like she should've a long time ago. When she reached the common room of the Gryffindor house and collapsed, panting in front of the fire, she only had one thought on her mind.

_What was going to happen to Professor Longbottom and Evan?_

* * *

Violet didn't see much of Evan the next day, nor the next. He seemed to have disappeared in thin air. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore and stormed up to Professor Longbottom's office door and knocked as hard as she could.

A rumpled and sleepy Professor Longbottom opened the door. "Oh, Violet," he mumbled in between yawns. "what are you still doing up?" Violet just glowered at him.

"Where's Evan Ancrum?" she demanded. Professor Longbottom froze in the middle of a huge yawn and swallowed.

"Um, well, you see," he mumbled, "that information can not be revealed to students." Violet glared and pretended that she was just as tall and just as big and just as wise as her Professor.

"Don't go on telling me the confidential stuff. You tell me right now, Professor! Where. Is. Evan?!" she yelled. Professor Longbottom stared at her in astonishment, and then laughed.

"Well, aren't you just like your uncle. I still remember when he stood up to the horrid Umbridge." He chuckled. "Ah, those good ol' days."

Violet was still glaring. "Oh, um, right." Professor muttered. "Well, you see, it seems that Evan's father pulled him out of Hogwarts yesterday. He's sending him to Durmstrang."

Violet's eyes widened and for a brief instant, she seemed on the verge of tears. Then, her eyes hardened and she marched right up to him. "You promised him!" she yelled. "You promised that his father was never going to take him away! That his father was never going to hurt him again! You said that you were going to keep him safe! You-You liar!" she screamed before turning and sprinting out.

"Violet, Violet wait!" she heard, but she kept running, her own tears blinding her eyes. "Violet!" Professor Longbottom's heavy footfalls rang behind her. "Violet, wait up!" She heard heavy panting. "Violet, I know that you're upset." Violet spun to face the flushed professor.

"Upset? Upset! You promised my friend that you were going to keep him safe from the monster that he called his father! You broke that promise, and you aren't the least bit upset about it! I get that he's your enemy's son, but he's just a boy! So why do you hate him? I thought that you were a good guy, Professor Longbottom. But I guess that I was wrong." With that, Violet began to storm away from the speechless man.

"Violet, I-I don't hate Evan. Yes, I hate his father, but I would never put labels on an innocent boy just because of how his father acts. That would make me no better than the Death Eaters." Professor Longbottom paused. "I tried to stop him from taking Evan, I really did try, but they took him anyways. I'm still trying to get him back. I'm going to keep trying. But, but just stick with me, okay? Oh, and I'll ignore the fact that you eavesdropped on a very private conversation."

Violet bit her lip. "I just don't want Evan to get hurt." Professor Longbottom smiled.

"I'll make sure that he isn't. I swear, I won't let your Evan get hurt." Violet humphed in annoyance.

"He's not, my Evan!"

* * *

A few days after that night, Violet was woken up at a loud banging. She jerked upwards and glanced at the woken-up Lily.

"What's going on?" she whispered to her cousin. Lily just shook her head. She didn't know. They came to a mutual agreement. They were going to find out.

As the duo sneaked down the deserted hallway, the banging got louder. Suddenly, as they got closer to the noise, a familiar voice began yelling. Professor Longbottom.

Violet gasped and began to run, dragging Lily in tow behind her. They paused in the middle of a hallway, and saw what the noises were. There, glaring at each other, stood Gregory Goyle and Professor Longbottom. Behind Gregory Goyle, stood a large crowd of glowering men and women dressed in black and pointing their wands at one person: Professor Longbottom.

"It's time we get the payback we deserve," Goyle sneered and then raised his wand. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

**Voila! What do you think? Please review! Thank you so much you guys. Also, I might not be able to publish a new chapter next Sunday as I will be going with my orchestra to California Adventure Park. On Super Bowl Sunday. Playing the Frozen soundtrack. So yeah. Oh, that reminds me, are you guys Seahawks or Patriots? Or do you hate football and aren't going to watch the Super Bowl. I'm going to have to go to a Super Bowl Party the second I get home from California Adventure Park. Well, as my friend would say, sucks to suck! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Sorry for the late update, I had an orchestra performance at California Adventure! For the classical pieces, people drifted away, and then we played the Frozen music, and a bunch of haggard parents and mini Elsa's came. THERE WERE SO MANY MINI ELSAS! So yeah. I was very disappointed with how the Super Bowl ended. The Patriots fans at water polo spent an entire 15 minutes of our chalk talk rubbing it in my face. NOT NICE. Anyways, I got the sad news of the Super Bowl when we were driving home, on the bus, and I was the one to break the news. Almost everyone was a Seahawks fan. So, thanks for the reviews!**

**cupcake1075: I'm writing more right now! I tend to update every Sunday, unless something comes up. Thanks for reading!**

**Marie E. Brooke: I am never asking you to go 84% honest about my writing every again. Just kidding! It was very eye-opening, you could say… *runs to a corner and starts banging head on laptop and crying* Also, HOW DO YOU PUT IN THE ACCENTS? I WAS FREAKING OUT OVER THE FRENCH PROJECT, AND THEN YOU COME IN AND MAKE IT ALL PERFECT. NOT FAIR, ESPECIALLY SINCE I WROTE MOST OF IT. *cough, cough***

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes, I do not own Harry Potter. :( *sniff***

"No!" screamed Lily, whipping out her wand and screaming a spell. "Um, Wingardium Leviosa!" Her hastily cast spell struck Goyle's wand right as the green light was leaving it. However, Lily's meager spell had enough strength in it to knock Goyle's wand point to the ceiling, pushing the spell from its original target of Professor Longbottom.

Goyle stared at the small, defiant girl who just saved a professor of Hogwarts. "You-You little rat!" he snarled, turning to Lily. "I'll make sure that you never touch that filthy wand again!"

Professor Longbottom broke from his statue-like pose and shoved Lily out of harms way, putting himself in between Goyle and the small girl.

"Don't you touch her," he spat, "this is Harry's only daughter, and if you hurt her, than I bet that he won't be too happy about that."

Goyle's eyes widened slightly as he takes in Lily's red hair and brown eyes. "He married a Weasley?" he scoffed.

"Hey!" Lily snapped. "That's my family you're talking about!" Goyle smirked, an exact image of his son.

"Little girl, your parents are blood-traitors," Goyle said condescendly. Lily glared, but Professor Longbottom pushed her further behind him.

"Goyle, leave, now," Professor snarled. "Don't make me do anything to you and your group of friends."

Violet suddenly realized that there was a group of people clad in black huddled behind their leader. Goyle chuckled.

"You're saying that you and those two little first years could hold back us, the followers of the Dark Lord? You're just a pathetic poser, Longbottom."

Professor Longbottom's jaw clenched, and Violet could see his knuckles turning white as he all but crushed his wand.

"Don't be so sure, Goyle," he whispered, and then looked up and smiled grimly. "who said that it was only us?"

Violet turned to Lily in confusion, but Lily only gestured behind her. "Look," her cousin whispered. Violet slowly turned and gasped. Slowly appearing out of the shadows, just like in those adventure movies that her and her dad would watch, were the Hogwarts teachers and some other adults in colorful robes.

"Neville!" a scruffy man shouted cheerfully. "These the buggers you told us about?" Professor Longbottom smiled.

"Hullo Seamus," he called. "I see you brought along the old crew." The man named Seamus chuckled.

"Yep, we got your message and came as soon as we could."

Goyle scowled. "What? How?" he muttered. Seamus held up what looked like a Galleon.

"This," he yelled, "you bumbling baboon butt!" Goyle cursed under his breath.

"Damn those stupid coins," he muttered and drew his wand. "let's not play with toys anymore, Longbottom. Can you handle that?"

Professor Longbottom just smiled and gestured behind him. "Are you sure you can handle us, Goyle?"

Lily turned to Violet. "Violet," she whispered, "we need to get out of here." Violet turned to Lily in shock.

"Are you bloody crazy?" she loudly whispered. "Professor and his friends can't hold off that many people!" Lily smiled.

"Don't you get it? They're the Ministry's best Aurors! They fought Death Eaters when they were seventeen! Also, they have backup coming. Didn't you see those Galleons?" she exclaimed quietly.

"What?" Violet asked. "Wait, what's an Auror, who's the Ministry, and what about the Galleons?" Lily sighed.

"Oh yeah, you don't have much knowledge of the Wizarding World. Well, an Auror is a Dark wizard hunter, the Ministry is like our government, and the Galleons were a special item that only belonged to members of Dumbledore's Army. Auntie Hermione bewitched them when she was younger so that you could send messages through them," she finished proudly.

"Are you sure that they'll be okay?" Violet whispered, peering around and wiping her sweaty palms on her robes. Lily grinned.

"Yeah, they're the best witches and wizards in the world! Come on, Neville's telling us to go." Violet turned to indeed see Professor gesturing to them, pointing secretly in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

So, even though it tore her heart to just leave cowardly like that, Violet turned with Lily and sped away into the empty hallways that echoed with every step that they took.

* * *

"Lily," Violet whispered into the inky black darkness of their dorm room.

"Mmm?" Lily sighed as she turned over on her pillow.

"Do you think that they're okay? That Eva-um, Professor is okay?" Violet asked, feeling the heat rush to her face and knowing that her cousin was softly snickering.

"Don't worry Violet. I'm sure that your boyfriend is just fine," Lily murmured. "Now go to bed." Violet rolled her eyes, but didn't bother to correct her. Too much was on her mind. Suddenly, she heard the tell-tail _tap-tap-tap_ of an owl at the frosty window. "Seriously?" Lily exclaimed in annoyance, but still clumsily staggered to the window and grabbed the letters. "Hm," she grunted. "Hey, Violet! They're for you."

Violet sat up. "For me?" she asked, her eyes wide. "From who?" Lily slowly rubbed sleep out of her eyes and held up her wand.

"Lumos," she whispered, and then grinned. "Well," she said sweetly, holding the "ll" a little too long. "One is from your Dad and Mum, and the other is from your _boyfriend_." Violet sprang up and began to chase Lily, who was holding the letters above her head with a taunting wave.

"Lily!" Violet screamed. "Give! Them! Here!"

"Never!" Lily called over her shoulder. Suddenly, she paused and then smiled evilly at Violet. "NEVER SAY NEVER!" she screamed in an awful voice. "You see I never thought that I could walk through fire! I never thought that I could take the burn! I never had the strength to take it higher! Until I reach the point of no return!" Violet stopped in her tracks and hastily covered her ears.

"Lily!" she laughingly said. "Please! Stop! You're killing me using Justin Bieber songs!" Lily just shook her head and jumped onto her bed, using the rolled up letters as a microphone.

"And there's just no turnin' back! When your heart's under attack! Gonna give everything I have! It's my destiny!" she yowled, much to the pain of the entire Gryffindor house.

"Who the bloody hell is that?"

"Wait, Lily? Lily Potter, shut up! I don't care who your dad is!"

"Yeah! People are trying to sleep here!"

Lily only laughed and continued to sing, "I WILL NEVER SAY NEVER! I WILL FIGHT FOR FOREVER!"

Finally, a very wise 6th year girl just stuck out her wand and silenced Lily, leaving the Gryffindor house very tired, frazzled, and relieved.

"Finally," Violet mumbled, and then quickly snatched the letters away. A very quiet Lily tried in vain to grab them back, but as she'd lost her power of voice, her weapons were no longer as productive.

Suddenly, a loud thump, and yell of pain from what seemed like Professor Longbottom sent the two Gryffindors serious again. "Lily," Violet whispered. "Ar-Are you sure that they're okay? Oh, why didn't we just stay!" Lily nervously bit her lip and horsley began to give her trembling cousin words of wisdom.

"Violet, my dad told be something before I went to Hogwarts. He said that he knew that I would become a Gryffindor, and that there's something braver than just charging into fights. He said that the bravest people don't charge into every battle. They don't recklessly fight everyone." There, she paused and chuckled. "Bloody hell, I'm sounding like him more and more. Anyways, he told me to be smart about when I should fight or not. That the bravest and best of the DA knew when to fight, and when they would be more of a nuisance. I just thought that this time, we would be more of a nuisance for them because they would have to protect us as well as fight. There's a fine line between being a hero, and being a lunatic."

Violet gazed at her cousin with a new awe. "Thanks," she whispered. "good night."

As Lily pulled her duvet over her head and her breaths became more even, Violet just sat there and thought. After quite a long time of that, she gently pulled the crumpled letters out of their rolled up envelopes.

_Dear Vi,_

**_How are you? This is your Dad _**_and Mum. _**_Oh yeah. Sorry Honey. Anyways, we just wanted to check and see how you were doing. If you had made friends, _**_if you were eating your veggies, brushing your teeth, __**and yeah.** **Are they treating you well over there? Because if not, we'll go and pick you up right now, and I'll go punch their faces in! **__Sweetie, you aren't helping. Now Violet, are you okay? Having fun? Please write us back and tell us everything. __**And stay away from boys!** __Just ignore your father, Honey-Bunch. Okay? We love you very much. _**_Remember, if a boy is harassing you, a knee to the groin is the best way to go. _**_Dudley Dursley! Don't be telling your daughter such violet things! Please Violet, ignore your father, and tell us if we need to send you anything from home. How an owl will be able to carry things is beyond me. So, this is it for now, Honey-Bunch, we love you, and have fun. _**_(I love you more, and remember, groin kick)_**

_Love, (I'm going to pretend that I didn't see what your father wrote)_

_Mum,** and **_**_Dad. _**

Violet smiled at her parent's antics. They really reminded her of little kids sometimes. Slowly, she put it down, planning to write them back the next morning during her free period. Now, it was time for Evan's letter. She picked up the piece of parchment, curled up closer in her blanket, and began to read his messy, torn, stained letter.

Dear Violet…

**Viola! What'd you think? Please let me know in your reviews which you will be writing, right? *wink, wink* Anyways, I have a water polo game in like 10 minutes, so I have to go! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Sorry about the late update, I had the water polo Winterfest. (Which we got third place in, and received a bronze disk with a sticker on it! Yippee!) So, here you go, I apologize in advance for its crappiness; this was written when I was being pelted with carrots, being dared to eat wasabi peas, (I won. Having a high tolerance for spice is one of the perks of being Asian. ;)) and just amidst total chaos. **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own Harry Potter. **

Dear Violet,

It's Evan. I just wanted to say hi and that i'm at a new school now, if you were even wondering. You probably weren't, but just in case. i also wanted to say that I'm sorry for calling you a mudblood. I really didn't mean it, it just slipped out. I've got to go, so bye.

From,

Evan Ancrum

Violet stared at the messily written, brief, dense letter, if you could even call it that. That's all he wrote after weeks and weeks? No, how are you doing, or even a real apology for the mudblood comment. It slipped out? She sighed and fell backwards onto her pillow, tossing the note up into the air. She didn't care if anyone saw it, what was there to hide?

Grumpily, she turned over onto her side, and stared moodily at the rough, speckled wall until sleep overtook her.

* * *

"Violet. Violet!" Lily practically screamed into her cousin's ear. Violet burst from underneath a pile of blankets and promptly fell to the floor, spluttering in protest.

"What?" she anxiously yelled. "A-Are Death Eaters invading the castle? Who's hurt? Who died?" Lily mildly observed the scene with interest, much like the girl whom her middle name came from.

"It's breakfast," she simply stated, and then skipped out of the dormitory, away from Violet's rage.

"Seriously? Lily Luna Potter, come back here!" Violet shook her head and slowly began to get dressed. "She just had to wake me up like that? No tap on the shoulder or anything?" she muttered as she dug through the mound of clothes that had accumulated in between bunks. After a quick change, she carelessly shoved the mound back together, and ran down to breakfast, not noticing the glowing scrap of parchment with a messily scrawled note underneath her bunk.

* * *

"I can't believe that you're still going on about that! It happened, like an hour ago," Lily exclaimed, brushing off Violet's complaints about her rather loud start to the day.

Violet snorted and brushed a raven piece of hair out of her eyes. "Yeah, like an hour is that long ago."

Lily rolled her eyes and ignored the snotty comment. "Anyways, did we have Herbology homework? I forgot to write it down."

"Um, I don't think so-oh! Is Professor Longbottom okay?" Violet asked, stopping in her tracks on the frosty grass. Lily sighed.

"Not this again! I told you, he's probably fine, anyways, you'll find out if you keep moving!"

"Oh yeah, we're going to Herbology," Violet mumbled, and started her trek again.

* * *

"Lily," Violet whispered from her place in the greenhouse. Lily closed her eyes with exasperation, and then put on a beaming (fake) smile.

"What is it Violet?" she asked a little too peppy to be sincere. "I'm telling you, he's FINE. So shut up and let me finish identifying these plants."

Violet turned away and began to write down the names of her own plants. True, Professor Longbottom seemed fine, only a little scruffier than usual, but he seemed to be hiding something. Perhaps it was the way how he refused to meet her eyes, but she figured that something was up. So, she bent her head, and began writing plant named. Maybe she could catch him during the short break in between Herbology and Charms.

* * *

"Pr-Professor Longbottom!" Violet panted, as she rushed to catch up with the speedy Professor. He froze, and spun around, his wand outstretched with a wild light in his wide eyes.

Violet stopped in her tracks. "Um, it's me, Professor," she whispered, "it's me, Violet Dursley." Professor relaxed and put on a nervous smile.

"Oh, sorry about that Violet, didn't see you there. Did you need something?" he asked warmly, but anxiously glancing over her head at the same time.

Violet peered at the round face, and smiled sweetly. "Oh nothing, Professor," she gushed. "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. Because of you know, last night?"

Neville sighed. "Okay, what is it." Violet scowled.

"What's going on with you? Why're you rushing off into the forest, and why didn't you look at me the ENTIRE LESSON?" Neville scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, um, nothing is going on! Yeah. Um, nothing. So, yeah, I should be going now! Um, important meeting with the um, centaurs, yeah! That's it! I have a meeting with the centaurs. Bye now," he mumbled and spun on his heels to disappear away from his student.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Professor. NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Violet screamed. Neville froze, and sadly began to walk back, almost like a naughty dog.

"Fine," he muttered. "Goyle and his friends were arrested, and I'm going to go talk to Firenze, the centaur." He looked up to see Violet's raised eyebrow. "I'm bloody telling the truth! Now go back to the castle right now, and remember that I am a professor, I deserve a small amount of respect."

"Fine, I'm sorry, _Professor_, but it's just the fact that you didn't look at me, or talk to me, or maybe the fact that you completely ignored me after I witnessed you fight Death Eaters, made me suspect that something was up, but fine. If you don't want me to be worried about you, than fine. I'm going to the castle now, _Professor," _Violet spat before sprinting back to the castle, ignoring Professor Longbottom's shouts from behind her.

What an idiot.

* * *

For the next few days, Violet tormented Professor Longbottom. In his class, she payed no attention and made snide comments. She pointed out his flaws, and ignored his attempts to talk. Finally, it came to a point when she began plans to hex him, all because of one rude remark. (It wasn't even that rude!)

On a very chilly Thursday, Violet made a comment to a Ravenclaw about Professor Longbottom not being very smart, when he snapped.

"Violet Dursley, come see me after class," he snapped, before turning back to the board where he'd been writing down the steps to identifying Devil's Snare.

After the chilly class, Violet nonchalantly stayed behind. "Now listen to me well young lady. I don't appreciate this behavior. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, but you have no right to continue doing what you've been doing," he said rather harshly. Violet sneered at his face.

"You refuse to tell me anything! Why don't I have a right to information about who I care about? No one's telling me anything! No one!" she protests.

Professor Longbottom's eyes soften, and he sighs. "Look, we just care about you, okay? I care about you, and I'm pretty sure that Goyle the third does too." Violet smiled a little at the Goyle the third comment.

"I'm sorry for how I've been treating you, I'm just a little worried right now," Violet muttered, eyes downcast. Professor Longbottom smiled.

"And I'm sorry for being a butt," he jokingly said, referencing an earlier joke Violet had made. Violet laughed, and started to walk with her professor down the grass stiff with frost.

Suddenly, a panting Hagrid interrupted their little bubble. "Oh, sorry. Professor McGonagall jus' told me to tell yu' that the boy's here." Professor Longbottom immediately hastened his speed.

"Well, come along Violet. You said that you wanted information? Well, let's go," he called behind him to the startled girl. Violet sprinted to catch up, and silently followed, all the way to the castle, and then to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Professor Longbottom, can you, um, just quickly tell me what we're doing?" she asked and they practically ran past the door.

"We're running." was the short reply. Violet rolled her eyes.

"Well, you know, I kind of got that part, but-" she froze, as she suddenly saw the bruised and battered face of Evan Ancrum, staring at her from in between the wall of professors that surrounded the chair he was tied to.

**And… Cut! Well, what did you think? I know that it sucked, but still, let me know in the review section! I sadly didn't get ANY reviews for the last chapter, so you know, *hint, hint* maybe, you could pop by? Anyways, thanks for the support! Signing off. **


	9. Chapter 9

**So…**** I'm super sorry for not updating, but I was just super busy. Wait, I did, not update last week, right? I don't know. I can't think right now. So, I just wanted to thank everybody who read this story, and who's reading this chapter. I really appreciate the support. I didn't update last week because I got my laptop confiscated for chatting too much with Marie E. Brooke. *cough* So, yeah. This chapter might suck since I typed it up on my phone while driving to a water polo tournament. (I hate salty pools. I'M SALTY RIGHT NOW!) So, yeah. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: Please don't make me say it. *whimpers* Fine. I don't own Harry Potter. **

"Merlin's beard," Violet whispers, and rushes forward. However, a small hand pushed her back.

"_Really, _Neville?" Professor Flitwick squeaked. "Why did you bring a student with you?" Professor Longbottom just stared at his dirty trainers.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "wasn't really thinking." Professor Flitwick sighed and turned back around. "Come on, Violet," Professor Longbottom whispered. "Let's go." Violet, however, began to walk closer.

"Evan?" she asked timidly. Evan stared at her with tortured eyes.

"Get away from me, you monster," he whispered. "Get away from me." Violet gasped and stared at him.

"What happened to you?" she said, biting her lip to keep back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Evan began to stand up.

"_Get away from me, mudblood!_" he screamed wildly, charging at her with his wand outstretched. "_Crucio!" _

"No!" yelled Professor Longbottom, jumping in front of Violet. The spell hit him right in the chest, and he fell to the floor, writhing in agony. However, after a few seconds, he was on his feet again. Professor stared at Evan with realization. "Let's go Violet," he muttered, his eyes still on Evan's face. "Now." Violet unfroze and backed out of the office, staring at the boy who had broken down, crying.

* * *

"Violet," Professor Longbottom murmured. "Are you alright?" Violet stared at her professor with disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed. "You were just hit by a Cruciatus Curse, and you're asking me if you're okay?" Professor Longbottom smiled and rubbed his eyes.

"History sure does have a way of repeating itself," he muttered. Violet glanced at him.

"Um, what?" Professor Longbottom just smiled vaguely and patted her on the head, almost dreamlike.

"Let's just say that your boyfriend never wanted to hurt anyone when he cast that spell." He smiled and began to mutter under his breath. Violet caught, "department," "mysteries," "Harry," and "fifth." She shook her head to herself. She'd always known that her professor was crazy.

"If Evan didn't want to hurt anyone, then why'd he cast the spell in the first place?" she asked, trying to pull Neville out of Dreamland.

"Well, that's the question, isn't it," Professor Longbottom murmured, and the chuckled to himself. "Merlin's pantsuit, I sound like Dumbledore."

Now, Violet could actually think of multiple ways how he sounded like a dumb door, but for now, she just wanted to sleep.

"Um, I'm going to bed, Professor. Goodnight," she muttered as he smiled at her, before opening a glass case where a rubied sword stood.

"Good night, Violet," he called, while pulling out the sword. Violet shook her head. If her immature professor wanted to play with sharp objects while delirious, well, that was up to him.

* * *

"Violet. VIOLET!" Lily yelled.

"What?" Violet snapped.

"Yeesh, no need to bite my head off, I just wanted to ask you to turn you wand off. The glow's really annoying."

Violet stared at her cousin. "My wand isn't on, what're you talking about?" she asked, turning to face Lily.

"Hmm, I could've sworn that I saw something glowing from your bunk. Well, good night," Lily whispered, as their bunk mates had begun to be annoyed with their little chat.

Violet shook her head at Lily's imagination, and rolled onto her side. Why on Earth would her bunk be glowing? Gradually, she fell asleep, and landed right in the middle of a really weird dream.

o/o

"_Violet, are you there?" a familiar voice sounded out from the mist. Violet tried to move, but her legs seemed stuck to the ground, well, it wasn't really ground, more like misty vapor. "Violet," the voice echoed again. "Where are you?" I'm here! She tried to scream, but her voice seemed to be stuck inside of her. "I can't do this for long," the voice whispered, getting weaker and weaker. "He's getting stronger inside of me. I can't control my father's power. Did you figure out the letter? Listen closely, I need your help. I need you to-" the voice froze, and Violet was left alone. Who are you? She screamed in her head. "Leave, now," the voice finally whispered. "He's coming. Leave."_

Violet shot up in her bed, trying to get rid of the feeling of someone squeezing the life out of her lungs, and rolled over. When she woke up, she remembered nothing of the strange dream but the soft, mysterious voice. Nothing.

* * *

Evan never showed up to class the next day. Violet had looked for the Slytherin, but there seemed to be no trace of him. She'd even resorted to asking some of his nasty friends. The bumbling baboons were of no help whatsoever. Finally, it was Herbology. The one class with answers.

She suffered through squeezing bright green pus from trees, petting the leaves of a plant that also wanted to bite off her fingers, and slaved away finishing ridiculously complicated drawings and labeling. Finally, it was the end of class. Hopefully, her good behavior would earn her some answers.

As soon as she took one step towards the front of the classroom, Neville paled, and spun on the spot. Yes, spun. Like a dancer. She stopped in her tracks and stared at her professor doing pirouettes in the center of the classroom. Finally, he stopped, out of breath.

"Damn it," he muttered, "I always forget that there's no apparating in Hogwarts. Hermione drummed it into my mind, but stilI, I forget." Violet ignored his rambling, and cut to the chase.

"Where's Evan?" she demanded. Professor Longbottom sighed, and rubbed his forehead. The ecstaticness that she'd witnessed the other night was gone and replaced with weariness.

"I'm sorry Violet, I really am, but I can't tell you. I'm already in trouble for bringing you to McGonagall's office, and if I give it away, than the Order will kill me," he said, trailing off as Violet's face grew darker and darker.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'll just be forced to find out myself," she said, and sauntered off, tripped, and then blushingly stood up and sauntered away again.

* * *

Violet couldn't sleep. So far, owls haven't been able to reach Evan, and just returned to the icy window, confused and cold. After about eleven owls, she gave up and returned to sulking on her bed. Finally, she decided to stalk the corridors and look for Evan herself. He had to be in Hogwarts. Right? As she stumbled over Lily's strewn robes, Lily herself woke up.

"Violet? What are you doing?" she blearily asked, rubbing her eyes. "Ohhh," she said, "you're going exploring, aren't you?" Violet sighed.

"Fine," Violet muttered, "I'm going exploring. Are you going to turn me in?" Lily stared at her with an indignant expression on her face,

"I can't believe that you think that I'd do that! No! I just wanted to tell you that I have something that might help you." Lily sprang up and threw open her trunk. "Here." Lily shoved a ragged piece of parchment into Violet's hand. Violet sighed.

"Your Transfiguration notes?" she asked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Nope, here, let me do it." Lily grabbed the parchment and brought out her wand. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," she whispered and tapped her wand to the paper. Violet stared with astonishment and ink traveled across the page, painting a picture of Hogwarts.

"Where'd you get that?" she exclaimed. Lily just shrugged.

"I found it in my dad's drawer. He won't need it anymore. It's not like he goes to Hogwarts anymore."

Together, the two made their way out of the common room to the corridors. Laughing nervously, they snaked their way to towers and rooms, dodging Peeves and the ghosts on their way. Suddenly, Violet felt a cold metal blade on the back of her neck.

"Lily?" she whispered. There was no response. She slightly turned her head, and saw a pair of familiar blue, wide eyes.

"Come on, Mudblood," they seemed to whisper. Violet gasped. It was the same voice from the dream.

**So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know! Anyways, I don't think that I'll be able to update next week as I have a *gulps* Certificate of Merit theory test and examination. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yeah. Feel bad for me. Anyways, thanks for reading! A la prochaine! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Sorry for the late update, but I have good news! I passed Level 9 of Certificate of Merit! Yay! But I also got Branch Honors, so I had to sit through a 2 hour recital. Not so fun. Anyways, happy Ides of March! We are celebrating the day when Gaius Julius Caesar was stabbed 23 times by a group of 60 angry Senators on the steps of the Senate. He finally died when he caught a glimpse of his friend, Marcus Brutus, rearing back to stab him. "Et tu, Brutus?" **

**So… After that happy note, well, yeah. I would type up the entire Mark Antony speech, but I doubt that you want to hear it. **

**Another special occasion, Pi Day was yesterday! Happy Pi Day everyone! 3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419771 I might've pressed some wrong keys, but, oh well. Just wanted to say thanks for anyone who reads this chapter and this story! You guys rock! **

**Disclaimer: Yada yada yada. You get it. I don't own Harry Potter. **

"Lily…" she whispered, her voice softly breaking. Violet swallowed back her tears and closed her eyes, preparing for the sharp cut of the blade. If she was going to die, well, than she was going to die like a Gryffindor.

"_Protego!_"

Violet was suddenly flung backwards into the inky shadows. Gasping, heaving, she struggled to rise to her feet. Flashes of light brightened the corridor in a terrible way. Finally, Violet was standing, clutching her side where she'd struck the rough stone wall when she'd been thrown backwards.

"Lily?" she croaked, limping over to the scene where the light had died down. That meant that Lily had won, or… No. She wouldn't think about the alternative. Fueled by her love for her cousin, Violet struggled forward, hunched by the pain. Her head began to spin, and the room seemed to be growing darker, and then lighter, and then darker. She bit back the pain and took one more step. And then another.

Suddenly, her knees gave way and she landed heavily on her already injured side. A gasp of pain escaped her mouth, but she struggled to stay conscious. Still, the silky darkness seemed to be flowing through her line of vision.

"Help…" she murmured, finally letting the hot tears fall. Her groggy mind slowly registered the patterns the droplets made on the stone floor. Some red, some clear.

"Hey! Violet!" Echoed in the vast hollow of her mind. Her eyelids seemed to be falling shut. That's curious. A man seemed to be running towards her. "Violet!" he shouted, "Hey! Are you okay?" Violet tried to open her mouth, and scream to watch out, that there was an attacker in the corridor, to find Lily, but she couldn't. Move. _Please_… Her mind whispered hopelessly, before the shadows overtook, and she knew no more.

* * *

Violet awoke to a smell of sweet peppercorn. She awoke in a soft bed and bright lights. Slowly, her eyelids dragged open, and her eyes cleared to see Professor Longbottom peering at her, his eyebrows drawn so close, that it was almost comical. Seeing her awake, the tension in his shoulders seemed to drop, but his face still seemed drawn.

"Hi," he whispered, reaching out to touch her hand, but quickly pulling it back. "Um, how are you?" he asked awkwarding, fiddling with a loose thread from his sleeve. Violet stared, transfixed at the motion, before answering.

"Fine. Wait, what about Lily? Did you find her? Is she okay?" The questions streamed out of her mouth, unstoppable. "Who attacked us? Did you save us? Who saved us? Is Lily here? I don't see her! Where is she? What's for breakfast? Is it porridge?" Neville stared at her, his eyes wide.

"Um, breakfast was, um, indeed porridge." With that mumbled reply, he quickly went back to fiddling with the thread. Violet took in that answer, and nodded. Eh, she didn't like porridge, wait! What about Lily?

"Professor, you didn't answer my questions," she asked, biting back the urge to yell at him until he answered her questions.

"Yes I did, you asked about breakfast, and I told you… Porridge…" Slowly, he trailed off, looking away helplessly. "Fine, well, your cousin is fine. She was the one who ran for help actually. I don't know who attacked you, they fled the scene before we found out. So, yeah."

Violet shrugged. It was enough for her. "Why am I in the Hospital Wing?" she asked. Professor Longbottom smiled, relieved to be off of the topic.

"Well, when I found you, you were passed out. So, I brought you here, and it seems that you have a concussion and a cracked rib. Of course, Madame Pomfrey fixed you up, but she wants you to stay here for a night." Neville glanced at his battered gold watch on his bony wrist, and jumped. "Gulping Gargoyles! I'm late for my class! Bye Violet!" he yelled before sprinting from the room, hat askew and trainer untied.

Violet smirked. He'd pulled apart his sleeve with the thread he'd been playing with. He'd probably notice right in the middle of teaching.

* * *

"Oh my god! Violet! Are you okay?" Lily screamed, jumping over a pile of notes and books, just to trip over another pile of dirty laundry. Still, she scrambled to her feet and barreled into her shocked cousin, knocking her over onto the plush carpet, littered with crumpled paper and quills.

"Lily," Violet gasped breathlessly. "Crushing. Me. Get. Off."

After one more squeeze, Lily climbed off and helped her cousin up. "So," she started. Violet raised her eyebrows (she'd never gotten the hang of only lifting one).

"Yes?" She smirked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean. Are you okay?"

Violet shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I kind of wish that I knew who it was though."

Lily smiled, slowly opening her mouth to spout a suicidal idea. Violet's eyes widened, knowing what was coming, as she'd seen this face as well as gone through with the ideas that had come forth.

"Are you going to say that we should go exploring again? Because I thought that you would be a little hesitant about that as I was _almost killed_!" Violet exclaimed, rubbing her eyes in exasperation.

"No, silly," Lily laughingly said. "I was just saying that we should eavesdrop on the teachers. I heard that they're having a meeting in, like, ten minutes."

Violet sighed. "That's _so_ much better," she muttered. Lily shook her head in disappointment.

"You've changed." She sighed. "Before, you would've jumped at a chance to eavesdrop. Especially on your teach crush."

Violet blushed. "What is it with everyone on crushes? I don't like Professor Longbottom! He's like fifty years older than me!"

Lily smirked and picked up a TeenWitch magazine. "Suure. You so don't like him or Evan." Violet fumed.

"You know what, let's go."

Lily jumped up. "Really? Well, that worked quickly. Let's go," she cheerfully spoke, while jumping off a pile of robes and grabbing a package of Extendable Ears.

Violet stared at her. She really needed to stop getting tricked by Lily.

* * *

"We really shouldn't be doing this," Violet whispered as Lily threaded the tube through the crack in between the stone griffins.

"Oh shut up," Lily whispered back, "since when did you become a prick?" she asked. Violet squeaked in surprise.

"Excuse me?" she whisper/shouted. "I am not a prick!" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." Violet opened her mouth to retaliate, but Lily quickly hushed her and shoved an ear in her hand.

"We must keep better watch over the boy," Professor McGonagall said faintly. "We can't let another instance like last night happen again!"

"But Minerva," Professor Flitwick squeaked. "He's just a boy! We can't treat him like a monster!"

"But he is a monster, Flavius!" McGonagall nearly shouted. "I'm not saying that it's his fault, but his father is controlling him! He's being controlled by a twisted, evil, man! He is a monster!" Silence overtook the meeting.

"But, Minerva," Professor Longbottom whispered. "What about the girl? Harry's niece? Why is she being targeted?"

"I-I can't say Neville, but I do know this. We need to send the boy away. To the place we talked about. For the safety of our students, we must."

Violet pulled away. She felt sick. They were going to send Evan away like an animal! She didn't know how, or why. But she was going to find him. She was going to find him, and get some answers.

**So how was that? Please let me know! I appreciate reviews! So yeah. A Violin Geek signing off! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! I'm really sorry about skipping a week, but well, my parents forgot to tell me that we were going on vacation. So, yeah... Anyways, I'm really sorry if this chapter isn't that good because I went to my brother's friend's mom's funeral, and well, not the best mood to be in while writing this type of story. Anyways, thanks for the views, and the reviews!**

**Guest (MORE):**

**Thanks for the review! I'm sorry for the ucky/horrible waits, but I have a really busy schedule. And I doubt that my parents will allow me to quit school. I will ask them just for you. ;) About the grammar, well, I have a Grammar Nazi friend, and she got it nailed into my brain. Thanks for the review!**

**Marie E. Brooke:**

**Well... LUCKY BUTT. I WANT TO GO TO THAT LIBRARY!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter. The magical (see what I did there) J.K. Rowling does. *sighs* I both hate and lover her.**

**On we go!**

"Violet. Violet! _Violet Dursley! You come back here right now!"_ Lily screamed, marching to catch up with her cousin who was frantically speeding away.

Violet sighed and spun around, throwing Lily's hand off her shoulder. "_What?"_ she asked angrily. "What do you want me say?" she said, almost laughing from the hurt. "Do you want me to say, 'oh, I'm fine, Lily' and then run off skipping into the sunset with you, forgetting everything that I just heard? Or do you want me to collapse, sobbing, so that you can have something to do. So that you won't feel worthless! Do you _need_ me to feel anguish so that people will stop comparing you to your dad? Well guess what, Lily. You are worthless. You do nothing but come up with terrible plans, hurt people, and you just _need_ to be a hero."

As soon as she said that terrible monologue, Violet felt terrible, but the guilt was reduced to a faint twinge, as her hatred and anger fueled her mouth. Instead, she just continued spouting hurt to the one person who stood with her, watching her face fall, and watching her eyes fill with glistening tears.

"You're a selfish pig who puts people down to feel good!" Violet screeched. "Just go away, Lily. Just _go away!_"

Lily stood rooted to the floor, staring at the monster who once was her family, friend, and the closest she had to a sister. Finally, she spun on her heel, and sprinted away, leaving Violet panting, and shaking.

Violet fell to her knees, huddling there on the ground. Tears dripped from her eyes, and she shivered, disgusted with herself.

"Who am I?" she whispered, angrily wiping away her tears. "You don't deserve to cry, Violet, you're an evil, monster," she lectured, before falling silent. She sat there, rocking back and forth on the ground, until finally, she stood up, almost robotically, and walked calmly back to the common room. Numbly, she sat on her bed, and just, thought. She needed to find Evan, if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

The next day for Violet, was at the very least, depressing. And that was putting it nicely. Lily refused to speak to her, for good reason, but still, it hurt. Now that she didn't have Lily, well, who else did she have? Violet began to realize how few friends she had. Numbly, she sat at the very end of the table, and began to eat her lumpy porridge. Even _food_ didn't taste good on this day.

Throughout the day, she began to notice the whispers, the rumors, and the comments. She became aware of the cliches glancing at her, and then whispering frantically.

The last straw, however, was when Lily strutted by with Rose and Al, and simply brushed her off, complete with a hair flip. Violet managed to grab her wrist and flung her around.

"Wha-Bloody hell, Violet!" Lily gasped, attracting the attention of gangs of witches and wizards around. "What're you bloody doing?"

"We need to talk," Violet muttered, dragging her away to the very private spot of behind a tree. Al and Rose awkwardly mingled, standing almost like bodyguards for Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. "You wanted to talk to me?" she reminded roughly.

"Yeah, um, well, I, um just wanted to, uh, tell you that," Violet trailed off trying to grasp the few shards that were left of her dignity.

"_Yes?_" Lily asked impatiently.

"Fine. Look, I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what I was thinking, I-I was just worked up, and I was mad, and I just took it out on you, I guess," Violet finished, waiting for a response, but only hearing the sounds that you hear from behind a tree.

Lily stared at her, examining her response. "Okay!" she said cheerfully, and then grabbed Violet's hand and began walking away. "Did you hear about the third year Hufflepuff who threw a party and got a house elf drunk?"

Violet stared at her cousin, a little surprised with the quick apology, but shrugged. Well, better than the other way around.

"Merlin's beard? Really? Who was it? Wait, was it the same one who got caught snuggling with a Thestral?"

* * *

The rest of the week was as normal as you can get when you live in a boarding school among immensely hormonal magical teens and tweens. Of course, there was the occasional wand malfunction and melted cauldron, as well as Peeves starting a food fight in the Great Hall, but overall, it was the calmest week of Violet's first year at Hogwarts.

So, of course, Violet ruined it by planning for the craziest journey she would ever take. The thing was, she had no idea where Evan was, or even, well, anything. He could be in Albania, Bulgaria, or even, _Australia_. No book could give her any answers. But, she couldn't give up. She just couldn't give up on him, Violet knew that he was out there, just waiting for her to come and find him.

Finally, she decided to put away the books for the night and start on her Potions essay, that was due the next morning. Always the procrastinator.

Sadly, her brain began failing her, and she couldn't find _any_ portion of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ on Wiggentree.

"Lily!" she called downstairs to where her cousin was snuggling with her Pygmy Puff. "Can I look at your Potions essay?"

"Um, sure," Lily replied distractedly as it started blowing rings of pink smoke into the air. "It's under my bed somewhere."

"Thanks," Violet answered and lumbered over to their bunks. Slowly, she lowered onto her knees, and peered into the dusty space.

"Where is it?" she muttered to herself, finally peeking under her own bunk. "Ah, there it is," she mumbled, before reaching to grab it, and then standing up. Well, trying to stand up, as she'd forgotten to remove her head, and bashed it against the wood underneath.

"Ow!" she yelled, but her eyes rested on a rather funny piece of parchment. It seemed to be, glowing. Now that couldn't be right. But it was. Cautiously, she grabbed it and stood up, this time avoiding bashing her skull open.

Hesitantly, she turned it around in her hands, eyeing it for any indication of what it was.

Suddenly, it glowed red hot, and Violet dropped it in surprise. A messy scrawl traveled along the side of it.

_Well, took you long enough. _It wrote. Violet gasped. Frantically, she searched for a quill. _You know, you can just talk. I can hear you through this_. Appeared on the parchment.

"Evan? Er, Ancrum?" she whispered, checking to make sure that no one else was approaching.

_No. It's just Dumbledore risen from the dead. Oh course it's Evan you idiot!_ Violet scowled at the paper.

"Oh shut up. Now, where are you?" she asked snootily. _Well, let's just say that I'm in a magical place, closer to you than you think. But you have to know what you want to see me. _

"What?" Violet angrily said, "That makes no sense! Tell me where you are, so that I can bust you out of it!"

There was no response from the paper. "Come on you jerk! Answer me!" Violet shouted, before quickly lowering her voice.

_Violet,_ it wrote hesitantly, _promise me that you won't come looking for me. It's for your own good._

Violet snorted sarcastically. "Oh please. They're keeping you hostage in there! Just bloody tell me where you are for Merlin's sake!"

_Promise me Violet. I don't want to hurt you, but if you come, someone will hurt you and Lily._

"Tell me who! I can tell Professor Longbottom, and he can help!" Violet cried.

_That oaf? Please. But seriously, don't. I have to go now. Bye, and by the way, Wiggentree is on page one hundred fifty-three._

"Bye, Evan," she whispered, before shutting the parchment and tucking it under her pillow.

* * *

"Whatcha doing, Violet?" Lily asked, looking curiously at her frazzled cousin who was pouring over maps and frantically writing down locations. "It's not like you to be reading this stuff. You just like your Muggle fantasy stuff. Beats me why. What book is named _The Fault In Our Stars_? It makes no sense."

"Um, yeah, go check the kitchens," Violet muttered distractedly. "I'm busy."

Lily rolled her eyes, and brandished her wand. "Now, don't make me tickle you," she crowed. Violet immediately looked up and cowered in fear.

"Please! No! The last time, you didn't stop even after I fell off my bed!" she yelled dramatically. "Now shut up. I'm trying to find a magical place thats 'closer to me than I know.'"

Lily smirked, and knocked the map out of her hands. "Did you ever maybe think of, oh I don't know. _Hogwarts?_" she yelled.

Violet stared up at her in astonishment. "Yes! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She screamed, while she sprinted out of the room, hugging Lily on her way out.

Lily shook her head. Muggles. She'd never understand them.

***winces* How was it? Please let me know! Bye!**


End file.
